1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a fluid treating apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for cleaning carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,312 illustrates a sealed chamber through which fabric passes having means to introduce steam into the chamber and to draw steam separately out of the chamber so that it does not again pass through the fabric.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,910 discloses a liquid extracting apparatus for a porous web wherein a jet is applied to the web through one nozzle and then the web moves over a subsequent suction nozzle which removes material from the web.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,116 discloses a concept of employing an inflatable seal to close the openings of the treatment chamber for a cloth web. The interior of the treatment chamber may be under a vacuum or pressurized.